Big Pete
Big Pete (full name: Massive Peter Giganticus the Large) is one of the main characters in the Oats series. He is a huge bright blue pig who speaks loudly (his voice is bass-boosted) and sometimes says the word "BOIS" very loudly at the end of his sentences. He is also one of the trigods who rule Multidimensional System 3, where our characters live. He is also a member of the Order of the Dark Oats. Appearances '''The Oats Movie: '''He first appeared in Joe Capo's masterpiece movie, the Oats Movie. About 3-4 minutes in the movie, he teleported Older Pig and Younger Pig to the lair of the Order of the Dark Oats. He introduced himself, and then accompanied the two brothers on their journey to defeat KEK and trained Older Pig to become the Ultimate Warrior. '''Pass me some oats, brother: '''In the first episode of Season 2, Younger Pig returned to the Order of the Dark Oats to become their leader. He and Older Pig met Big Pete in his lair, but after greeting them, Big Pete informed them that the cows had turned against the pigs and were trying to steal their oats. The brothers then went to find Older Pig's friend, Cow. '''Gimmie Da Oats: '''Older Pig was annoying Younger Pig with random nonsense, so Younger Pig went to Big Pete's lair to have peace and quiet (ironically). He then told Big Pete about Green Bean, the pig they'd seen in the previous episode, Redistribute Oat. Big Pete put an end to the cliff hanger from that episode by saying that he was a street racer before joining Porkchop the Rapper's crew and the Order of the Dark Oats, and that Green Bean was his biggest rival. '''Pigs of the Future: '''This episode seems to take place in the past, at least before the events of the Oats Movie, because Big Pete arrives from the future, and the pigs don't know who he is. He says that KEK has enslaved the world and he needs to take their oats to their future selves so they can defeat him. Big Pete then leaves, taking the oats with him. '''Porkchop the Rapper: '''This was a bonus episode of Season 2 showing the backstory of Porkchop the Rapper. In the episode, when Porkchop went to rap school, he made friends with Big Pete, who taught him how to rap. He became a hit with his help. In the end, they were best friends, but of course, in the Oats Movie, Big Pete shot and killed Porkchop to save Older Pig and Younger Pig. '''Small Pete: '''Small Pete was another bonus episode of Season 2, showing the backstory of Big Pete's smaller counterpart. In the episode, Small Pete was stuck in the Dimension of Humans, and wanted to create a portal to return to the Dimension of Pigs. Big Pete visited him and told him he could not make a portal in times of crisis. When Small Pete objects and begs Big Pete to bring him back, Big Pete teleports him into a river, and he falls over a waterfYall and dies, although it is then revealed that Big Pete did a favour by killing him, as the Dimension of Humans is "a horrible dimension to live in", and killing him meant he could return to the Dimension of Pigs as a ghost. '''The Oats Movie 2: '''In the second epic movie made by Joe Capo that proves good sequels do exist, Big Pete tells Older Pig and Younger Pig about KEK's return, and they head to his lair. He then tells them about the other two trigods who rule Multidimensional System 3/MDS3, and the three of them recruit Lazy Pete, one of them, and they set out on a journey to stop KEK. Later, Big Pete and Lazy Pete also (supposedly) recruits the other trigod, Crazy Pete, although KEK came and killed both Lazy Pete and Crazy Pete, with Big Pete narrowly escaping. After informing Older Pig and Younger Pig about the deaths of the two trigods, he then returns to their death site and confronts KEK, trying to convince him not to destroy the universes. '''Big Pete: '''This was the final bonus episode of Season 2, and it was about Big Pete, so you can imagine he appeared in it. In this episode, he introduces himself and explains the important things in his life, although he does not tell his backstory like Porkchop the Rapper or Small Pete. '''Massive Peter Giganticus: The Large: '''In this episode of Season 3, Older Pig and Younger Pig examined an "unidentified floatig oat" that resembled Big Pete which had been spotted just outside their barn. Then, Conspiracy Pete came to warn the brothers about the creator/Joe Capo killing them all for the second time. Everything except Conspiracy Pete suddenly vanished, and Big Pete arrived, killing Conspiracy Pete for interrupting his episode. This was his last appearance. Trivia * Some people believe Big Pete is not a main character, but that is most likely false. His frequent appearances suggest he is one of the main characters. * I developed a theory myself that the Big Pete seen in Massive Peter Giganticus: The Large was actually an impostor, and was really none other than the creator himself, and that he killed Conspiracy Pete so no one would be able to warn the characters about impending doom. * Big Pete's voice is possibly Hugh (UK) from Oddcast Text to Speech. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Pigs Category:Heroes Category:Trigods